


Pokemon: The Battle for Pokemon Master

by AnimeFan299110



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Breedershipping, Contestshipping, Drama, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Rivalry, Romance, pokeshipping - Freeform, rivals to friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFan299110/pseuds/AnimeFan299110
Summary: Eight years after beginning his journey, Ash has finally beaten Lance of the Elite Four and now must face Gary Oak to become a Pokemon Master. Old feelings will resurface, friends will be reunited, rivalries will be rekindled, and the match of the century will be one no one has ever seen. Pokeshipping with slight contest- and breedershipping. Rated K for mild language.





	Pokemon: The Battle for Pokemon Master

**Hi guys, this is AnimeFan299110 with my first Pokemon fic. I do not own the rights to Pokemon/Pocket Monsters (whichever one you prefer to call them). They are owned by Satoshi Tajiri, Ken Sugimori, Nintendo, Creatures, and Game Freak.**

* * *

"Pikachu, are you alright?" Ash asked his friend as Pikachu shakily rose in a battle stance and muttered "Pika." It had been nearly eight years since Ash started his journey as a Pokémon trainer. Along the way, he had fought countless battles, made new friends along the way, and had captured various Pokémon to train and befriend. Now, he was standing in a giant arena packed with thousands of spectators with his Pikachu facing the Dragonite owned by Lance, the leader of the Elite Four. Ash had already beaten Prima*, Bruno, and Agatha and now had to beat Lance in order to get a chance at becoming Pokémon Master.

At first, it looked like an easy win. It took Ash's first Pokémon to take down Lance's Gyarados and his two Dragonairs. When it came to Aerodactyl, Ash's first and second Pokémon were no match for it. However, it fainted while battling against Ash's third Pokémon. When Lance finally released his Dragonite, Ash lost his third, fourth, and fifth Pokémon. Now, both Dragonite and Pikachu were fairly injured and it was possible that the next move would end the battle.

"If you don't plan your next strategy, Ketchum," Lance said as he glared at Ash, "This battle will be over in a matter of seconds. Choose wisely on what you want to do next."

'Lance is right.' Ash thought. 'If I don't think of something quick, I'd lose my chance to become Pokémon Master.' His mind soon began to race as he tried to think of ways Pikachu could take down a Dragonite. He hadn't been this desperate since the Orange Islands.

Almost immediately, an idea formed in Ash's head as he turned his baseball cap around and smirked at Lance. "Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Pikachu moved with lightning speed at Dragonite who had balled up its claws as if ready to battle.

"I was hoping you were smarter than this, Ketchum." Lance said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "But I guess I was wrong." He then turned his attention to his faithful Pokémon. "Dragonite, use Hyper Beam!" The Dragon Pokémon obliged and spurted out a flame-like beam from its mouth towards the Mouse Pokémon.

"Pikachu, dodge and then use Tail Whip!" Ash called out. Pikachu immediately jumped up in the air to avoid the flames and its tail glowed brightly as it connected with Dragonite's head. The Dragon Pokémon stumbled a bit in confusion, thus prompting Ash to shout "Now, grapple onto its head and then use Thunder Shock!" The little Pokémon obliged and grasped itself onto the back of Dragonite's head. Soon sparks began to fly out of its checks as it cried out "Pika-CHUUU!"

Suddenly, both Dragonite and Pikachu glowed as electricity flowed through both of their bodies. Both Pokémon stuttered as the attack affected them both. Both Lance and Ash covered their eyes from the blinding light. Soon, the dust that formed due to the attack began to fade. As the two trainers lowered their arms, they saw their respective Pokémon facing each other and panting from exhaustion. As they continued to scowl at each other, everyone leaned in with baited breath waiting to see who would be left standing.

After a few seconds, Dragonite keeled backwards and fainted.

"Dragonite is unable to battle." The referee shouted as he raised a flag in his left hand above his head and then pointed it at Ash. "The winner is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

The spectators erupted in cheers and hollers of support. Ash could even make out some words like "We love you, Ash Ketchum!" "Way to go, Ketchum!" "Awesome battle!" Ash couldn't believe it. It finally happened; after eight years, he had beaten the Elite Four and was so close to becoming a Pokémon Master.

His eyes soon fell on Pikachu, who had collapsed in front of him. "Hey Pikachu," Ash said as he ran over and picked up his best friend, "You okay?"

"Pika." The mouse Pokémon said as he smiled up at his trainer.

Ash smiled back as he hugged the Pokémon and said "You did great, buddy."

Meanwhile, Lance sent his Dragonite back into its pokeball and smiled at it. "Get some rest, old friend." He said. "You've more than earned it today."

As Ash stood up with Pikachu still in his arms, his eyes widen in shock as he noticed not only Lance, but all the other members of the Elite Four standing in front of him with looks of satisfaction.

"Well done, Ash." Prima said as she nodded toward him. "I'm glad to see you took my advice about having a strong bond with your Pokémon seriously. It's evident that those bonds are stronger than when we last met on the Orange Islands." Ash nodded in return.

"In all my years of Pokémon training, I have never seen such intensity in a fight." Bruno said as he knelt in front of Ash. "I commend you for such a battle, young Ketchum."

"Um…no problem, Bruno." Ash said nervously as Prima and Lance shook their heads.

"I always knew you were destined to be a great Pokémon trainer, Ash." Agatha said. "I'm just glad my words held true."

"Thanks Agatha." Ash said.

"You fought well, indeed." Lance said before his face became serious. "But your journey is not yet complete. You still have one more challenger to face." Ash nodded; he knew he would have to fight the current Pokémon Master in order to take the top spot.

"And I can promise that I wouldn't go easy on you, Ketchum." A familiar voice said from behind the Elite Four. The Elite Four parted to reveal Gary Oak, the current Pokémon Master and Ash's longtime rival from Pallet Town. When they had both started their journeys as Pokémon trainers, Ash and Gary were constantly at each other's throats, always trying to outdo the other. As the years went by, however, Gary toned down on his attitude a bit and even helped out his grandfather in Pallet Town. Even though they still got on each other's nerves from time to time, the bickering between Gary and Ash was more like playful jibes rather than a heated rivalry.

"Gary Oak." Ash said with a small smile. "Didn't think you'd show up."

"What? And miss the opportunity to either battle you or watch you fail? You must have forgotten me after all these years." Gary responded with a toothy smirk. "I will admit that you have improved greatly since the last time we met, Ash. But you're gonna have to give your all if you ever plan on beating me."

"You know I will, Gary." Ash said as he returned the smirk.

"Unfortunately, you both will have to wait until tomorrow to have your bout." Lance said. "Preparations must be made, the media must arrive, and any loose ends concerning the match must be fixed." His gaze then turned to Ash. "As for you, Ash," he added, "this will give your Pokémon the perfect opportunity to heal and for you to choose your set for the battle. I would advise that you do not choose the strongest, but the right ones for tomorrow. And if I am not mistaken, I am sure there are a few people who wish to congratulate and talk to you."

"Thanks, Lance. I'll do my best." Ash said confidently.

Lance gave a small smile before saying "Don't say you'll do your best, show that you will." Ash nodded in understanding. "Very well then," Lance said into a microphone as he addressed the crowd, "The match between Pokémon Master Gary Oak and newcomer Ash Ketchum will commence at noon tomorrow. Enjoy your time here at the Indigo Plateau and we will see you all then!" The crowd erupted with cheers in response.

As Ash began to the leave the arena, he still couldn't believe it. The journey to becoming a Pokémon Master was about to come to an end. Though for some odd reason...he felt saddened by it. It felt as if he was in a dream that he didn't want to wake up from. The past eight years were some of the best years of his life and yet he didn't want them to end so soon. He should be happy, but he couldn't as the prospect of his journey ending sank in like a bucket of ice in his stomach.

"Ash, sweetie! You were incredible!" A familiar voice snapped Ash out of his stupor. He glanced upward to see his mother Delia running toward him with her arms wide open as Professor Oak trailed behind her.

"Mom! Professor Oak!" Ash exclaimed in surprise as he and Delia hugged each other tightly, having not seen each other for almost a year.

"I'm proud of you Ash." Professor Oak said. "You've come such a long way since that day I gave you your first Pokémon."

"Thanks Professor." Ash said as he and Pikachu smiled at the old man.

"And we're not the only ones who came to support you, sweetie." Delia said as she and Professor Oak stood by Ash's sides. As a group of people came running towards them, Ash's eyes widened in surprise and happiness. The group was composed of the various friends and companions that Ash had made in the past eight years. There was May, Max, Drew, Dawn, Iris, Clemont and his little sister Bonnie, Tracey, and of course Brock. Ash even noticed that Professors Birch and Rowan were walking casually behind them. Instantly, Ash almost lost his balance as his friends ganged up on him in congratulations.

"Wow Ash! You were incredible!" (Bonnie)

"Totally awesome!" (Dawn)

"I thought your bout with Bruno was epic!" (Max)

"Nicely done." (Drew)

"You've certainly not the little kid I met in Pewter City years ago." (Brock)

"Hey Ash..." A sweet familiar voice caused Ash's eyes to look past his friends. As though he was in a trance, he stepped forward from his friends as his eyes were cast onto one of the few girls that he considered very special to him. Noticing this, the others took a few steps back in order to give them some space.

Standing in front of Ash, wearing the same clothes that she had when she was in the Hoenn Region with a Marill in her arms and a warm smile on her face, was Misty Waterflower, the first girl to accompany Ash on his journey. It had been nearly two years since they had last seen each other at the Alola Region. Looking at her now, Ash almost couldn't believe that she was the same girl that traveled with him throughout the Kanto and Johto regions. She had grown slightly taller since last time and looked more like a girl figure-wise, though she still had the same hairstyle that he liked: a side-ways ponytail with a headband.

"Hey Misty." Ash said with a smile. "It's…It's good to see you again."

"You as well, Ash." Misty said with the same smile on her face. "You were amazing out there today. You've sure gotten better."

"Thanks." He said awkwardly.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out in excitement as he leapt from his trainer's arms and nuzzled into Misty's neck.

"It's good to see you too, Pikachu!" Misty said fondly.

"Marill!" The aqua mouse Pokémon cried out in excitement at seeing his friend. Ash couldn't help but smile at the image before him. It felt like it had been ages since the last time he saw Pikachu happy to see any fellow trainer besides himself.

"Ash!" Yet another familiar voice cried out. Ash made to turn but was soon tackled by Serena, his childhood friend. "You were so incredible out there! You're gonna be Pokémon Master for sure! Oh…hi Misty." Serena said casually as she glanced up at her former rival. When they had first met in the Hoenn Region, the two of them didn't get along. They had practically shot electricity at each other when they were around Ash. Even when they had somewhat reconciled, they could still get on each other's nerves.

"Hey…Serena." Misty said with a clear hint of uneasiness in her voice as she saw how physically close Serena was to Ash. She practically had her arms wrapped around his neck and was nuzzling her cheek against his. Seeing this display of affection caused Misty's cheeks to turn a bright red.

"Hey guys," Brock chimed in hoping to break the awkwardness between the three, "I heard there's a pretty good restaurant nearby that serves all kinds of food. How about we all stop there for dinner?"

"That sounds awesome!" Ash said as his face lighted up at the prospect of food. "I'm starving; let's eat!"

Misty couldn't help but shake her head humorously as she saw Ash power walk in the direction of said restaurant. 'I guess there are just some things about him that'll never change.' She thought with a small chuckle.

When the group reached the restaurant, owners were not willing to seat such a large group. Once they saw Ash amongst them however, there was a quick scramble and scrapping of tables and chairs to accommodate the potential Pokémon Master and his associates. Once their orders were taken and their food brought out, everyone began to eat and talk to those they hadn't seen in a while.

Misty sat between Dawn and May, the two female companions she got along with the most. May told her about how she was in the running to win the Pokémon Coordinator Championship and how, after four years of denial, Drew had finally confessed his feelings for her. Dawn, meanwhile, had become a trainer for future Pokémon Coordinators. She had her own training center and was regarded as one of the best teachers in the Sinnoh Region. She was currently in a relationship with fellow Pokémon Coordinator Kenny.

As Dawn and May continued to chat, Misty's gaze fell at the center of the table where Ash was sitting. She couldn't help but roll her eyes and giggle a bit as he kept shoveling food into his mouth like a Snorlax after a hunger strike and then get told off by his mother for displaying bad table manners. Then she saw Serena rubbing her shoulder against his and Misty's happiness was slightly dampened. It ceased even further when she saw Serena fondly offering Ash little bits of her food and holding the fork up to his face as if to feed him. Misty turned away from them and cast her gaze downward.

"Misty, are you okay?" May asked, causing Misty to snap back to reality.

"Seriously, you haven't even touched your food. What's up?" Dawn asked with equal concern.

"Oh, I'm fine." Misty said. "I…just had a big lunch today, so I'm not super hungry."

"Okay." Dawn said, though it was evident between her and May that Misty wasn't telling the truth.

After dinner, most of the group decided to turn in for the night. Fortunately for them, the Indigo Plateau also housed a hotel for them to stay in and they were all able to get free rooms thanks to Lance. As most everyone went to bed, Misty decided to walk around a bit to clear her head. She soon found herself on the edge of a lake as the sun continued to set over the surface of the water. Sitting down on the ground, Misty took a deep breath and looked out fondly across the water. 'Sure feels a bit nostalgic.' She thought as she closed her eyes and smiled. 'Reminds me of when I first met Ash and Pikachu.'

"Penny for your thoughts?" An all-too familiar voice asked, causing Misty to snap her eyes open. She turned to see Ash standing behind her with his signature grin.

"Ash?" She asked in surprise. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to get some air." He said as he sat next to her. "Also, I had to get away from the others. I know they're my friends, but they can be really suffocating sometimes."

"Wait until you become Pokémon Master." Misty said with a smirk. "People will be wanting to talk to you every single minute."

"I think I'd rather be a Pokémon Trainer instead." Ash said as he and Misty laughed a bit at his humor. "Besides," he said once their laughter had ceased, "I was actually hoping to find you here. We really haven't talked to each other in a while."

"Oh," Misty said as her cheeks turned a slight pink, "right." The two friends sat in awkward silence, each averting the other's gaze. Misty decided to turn her attention to the setting sun. Even though the setting was romantic and Ash was sitting right next to her, she was still nervous to even look or talk to him. Even Ash was having difficulty at trying to find something to say to her. The last rays of the sun seemed to heighten her features and Ash couldn't control the color that flooded his cheeks when he looked at her.

"So," Ash finally said after what felt like an eternity, "how are things going at the Cerulean Gym?"

"They're…going good." Misty said quietly. "We just added a few new trainers. It's always good to keep the staff coming and going just there's no boring routine to getting the badge. But…"

"But you still miss the good ol' days with me and Brock, huh?" Ash asked as if finishing her sentence.

"Well…yeah." Misty said sadly as she looked at Ash. "To be honest, I miss going to different regions, meeting so many people, and encountering new types of Pokémon. But more importantly…I miss being with you and Brock. We used to have so much together. Brock making meals, you leaping into battles, and me trying to reason wi-" She stopped suddenly as she noticed Ash looking horrified and starring as though something was behind her. "Ash?" she asked nervously as she looked behind her. "W-W-What is it?"

"MISTY!" Ash suddenly cried out in a panic. "LOOK OUT; A BUG POKEMON!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEK!" Misty screamed in terror as she hid behind Ash. "OH MY GOD! ASH, WHERE IS IT? KEEP IT AWAY, KEEP IT AWAY, KEEP IT AWA-" She paused for a second as she had noticed Ash shaking a bit and stifling what sounded like…

"PfftHAHAHAHAHA!" Ash cried out as he keeled over and gripped his stomach while laughing hysterically. "You should've seen the look on your face!" He managed to say as Misty gazed at him with a dumbfounded expression on her face. "'Keep it away, Ash! Keep it away!' A classic as always! HAHAHA-"

BONK!

"OWW!" Ash cried out in pain and laughter as he rubbed the spot on his head where Misty had hit him.

"You jerk!" Misty cried out in anger. "You know I hate bug Pokémon! What possessed you to even scare me like tha-…ARE YOU STILL LAUGHING?!" Misty yelled as she noticed Ash still chuckling.

"Sorry." He said as he rubbed the spot where she had hit him. "It was just funny to see that even after all this time, that's one thing from our past that hasn't changed: your fear of bug Pokémon."

At this, Misty was torn between laughing with him and scolding him. On one hand, it didn't excuse the fact that he pulled a mean prank on her. But then again, she realized he did it out of a sense of nostalgia to remind of their days when they traveled together. She soon found herself laughing a bit despite the fact that she should be mad. "That was still pretty mean." She said as the potential Pokémon Master ceased his laughter.

"You're right." He said. "I'm sorry." The smile never left his face as he noticed the one on hers. 'And I'm glad that's never changed, either.' He thought. For as long as he could remember, Misty's smiles always had an effect on him. No matter how many times he felt depressed, angry, or scared, he could always count on Misty's smile to make him feel better.

"By the way, I wanna show you something." Ash said as he took off his backpack and reached into it. What he pulled out of it caused Misty's eyes to widen. It was the handkerchief and lure that she had given Ash before the two of them and Brock went their separate ways in the Johto Region.

"You…you kept these?" Misty asked as she took the two items with shaky hands.

"Course I did." Ash said as Misty held up the lure. There were a few paint chips here and there and the paint itself seemed to be faded slightly. "Sorry if it's not in the best condition." He added sheepishly. "It took some damage from the elements over the years."

"It's alright." Misty said as she handed the items back to him. "At least it's nice to know that you've kept it after all these years."

Ash smiled softly at his friend's words. It was then that he noticed the lack of sunlight around them. He checked his watch and saw the numbers 8:00pm on it. "Better get to bed." Ash said as he yawned. "Gotta get plenty of sleep before the match."

As he started to walk by her, a voice began to ring in Misty's head. 'Tell him now!' it said. 'You may not get a chance before tomorrow. Do it!' Shaking the voice away, Misty turned to face Ash's back. "Ash, wait!" She called out as he turned to face her. "There's…something I've got to tell you…and I may not get another opportunity like it again."

"Okay," Ash said calmly as he placed his hands in his pockets. "What is it?"

Taking a deep breath, Misty stared at Ash intently. "I wanted to say that…" However, something was preventing her from continuing her declaration and she could quiet figure it out? Was it a sense of nervousness, fear of rejection, or fear of ruining their friendship? "I…I…" She continued to struggle as Ash looked with curiosity; finally, she gave in. "I…I want to wish you good luck tomorrow." She said as she stuck out her hand.

"Don't worry, Misty." Ash said as Misty looked up in surprise. "As long as my friends and Pokémon believe in me, I wouldn't lose." Misty couldn't help but smile at his confidence. To her, it didn't matter what the situation might be. Ash always seemed to have the biggest confidence out of all her friends. And that in turn gave her the strength to do better. "Well, good night Misty." He said as he made his way to the entrance of the hotel. "See you in the morning."

"Good night, Ash." Misty said as she watched her friend enter the facility before she added in a whisper, "Sweet dreams." As soon as she saw him leave the lobby, she bowed her head and walked to the side of the building. She didn't stop until she was sure nobody else was around before she rested the back of her head against the building and looked up at the stars. Softly, she began to sing to herself:

_  
_

Out here in the quiet of the night,

__  
  
_

Beneath the stars, and moon

_  
_

We both know we've got something on our minds

_  
_

We won't admit, but it's true

_

_  
_

You look at me, I look away.

__  


_  
_

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,

__  
  
_

But I don't know how to start

_  
_

I wanna tell you, but now

_  
_

I'm afraid that you might break my heart

_  
_

Oh, why should anything so easy ever

_  
_

Be so hard to do?

_  
_

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,

_  
_

And to say that, I love you.

_

Misty closed her eyes and soon memories began to flood in of all the special moments she shared with Ash. The time he caught his first ever Pokémon, which was a Caterpie to Misty's disgust.

_  
_

I practice all the things that I could say,

__  
  
_

Line by line, every word

_

The time when he returned from the dead after his adventure with Ghastly, Haunter, and Gengar.

_  
_

I tell myself today could be the day,

__  
  
_

But every time, I lose my nerve

_

The time when Tracey compared Ash and Misty's relationship to a Nidoqueen and a Nidoking.

_  
_

I look at you, you look away

__  


_  
_

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,

__  
  
_

But I don't know how to start.

_

The time when they had danced in kimonos at the summer festival in Porta Vista.

_  
_

I wanna tell you, but now

__  
  
_

I'm afraid that you might break my heart

_

When she had lost her footing during that terrible thunderstorm and Ash came to her aide.

_  
_

Oh, why should anything so easy ever

__  
  
_

Be so hard to do?

_

And of course, the time she had fished both Ash and Pikachu out of that river.

_  
_

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,

__  
  
_

And to say that, I love you.

_

At those last words, Misty's lip quivered and tears began to roll down her cheeks at the memories. "Why?" she asked herself as she sniffled a bit. "After all these years, why can't I tell how I feel?" For a few minutes, she sat there wallowing in her sorrows until she rose up, wiped the tears from her eyes and silently entered the hotel.

Unbeknownst to Misty, the window that had been next to her when she was outside had been slightly open. And the window was connected to Gary Oak's room. And he heard every little tidbit. Gary couldn't help but feel a little sad for the Water Pokémon trainer and Gym Leader. Even when he and Ash were bitter rivals, he always liked and respected Misty. She was smart, intelligent, and wasn't afraid to speak her mind. She was also the only person he knew that wasn't afraid to call Ash out on his density and stubbornness. 'Anyone who can deal with that side of him should be made a saint.' He thought to himself with a bit of a chuckle. He could also admit to himself that he always picture her and Ash becoming a legitimate couple.

That, however, was the problem; there was no possible way they could confess fully to one another. Misty was too scared to confess her feelings and Ash was denser than an Onyx's skull. 'That's it!' He thought to himself. 'I don't care how much they might protest or what I have to do. Those two are confessing to each other whether they like it or not! It's been eight years; something's gotta give. But how?' His thoughts continued as he began to pace back and forth. 'Those two can't even take hints when they're just talking to each other casually. I mean, Ash only expresses himself fully when he's having a Pokémon ba-'

Gary suddenly stopped moving as an idea hit him harder than a punch from a Hitmonchan. A smile soon grew on his face as he ran through the halls until he reached a large door that had a plaque with dragon wings on it. Eagerly, Gary knocked on the door. After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal Lance, still wearing his garb from his match with Ash.

"Gary." Lance addressed in an almost stern tone. "Care to explain why you're here when you should be prepping for tomorrow's match?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Gary explained. "I was wondering if we could do something different for a change."

"I'm listening…" Lance said as he let Gary into his quarters and closed the door behind them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brock was making his way to his own room when he soon saw a sight that caught his eye. At the end of the hallway was a woman with teal hair standing and facing a hotel door. Seeing a potential beauty, Brock pulled out a bouquet of roses from his backpack (just in case he needed a last-minute love emergency) and smirked. 'Well, here goes.' He thought to himself as he slowly made his way toward the woman. 'Maybe the 300th time's the charm.'

As soon as he was a good three feet away from her, he swiftly got down on one knee and stuck out the flowers toward the woman. "Oh my sweet, divine flower!" Brock said as he made a cheesy attempt at sweet talking. "Your beautiful hair is as lovely as a leaf from Bellossom, your hands as soft and warm as an Eevee, your fa-" He couldn't even finish his sentence, for the woman had just turned around to look at him…and it was a face he was well familiar with. "S-Suzie?"

"Good to see you too, Brock." The Pokémon breeder said with a smile. It had been years since they had last seen each other. Brock was amazed by how even after all this time, she was still stunningly beautiful.

"S-Sorry." He said as he stood up again. "If I'd have known it was you, I wouldn't have-"

"It's okay, Brock." Suzie said as her smile continued to linger. "Just goes to show that you're same the hopeless romantic I know." Brock sheepishly returned the smile; it had been a while since the two of them had teamed up in the Pokémon Beauty Contest. There was suddenly a long and awkward silence between the two of them.

"So," Brock said after a few minutes, "how have you been?"

"Great, actually." Suzie said. "I've still got my Pokémon salon and I still help to breed Pokémon. Vulpix is doing well, by the way." She added, knowing how much Brock loved the fox Pokémon. "She's still energetic as always. Guess it was a good thing that I left her in your care." There was a bit of a pause before she asked "So you're a Pokémon Doctor now, huh?"

"Yeah." Brock said "Turns out breeding wasn't really working out for me. With being a doctor, I can help save them and treat them if they ever get sick. By the way, how's Zane? Last time I checked, you were pretty excited to have your idol working with you."

"Actually, we did try dating." Suzie said. "But we never made it past the first date."

"Oh," Brock said awkwardly. "Sorry, I didn't know that you two-"

"It's okay" Suzie said. "It wasn't your fault."

"So what are you doing here?" Brock asked.

"Oh, I work here as the breeder for the Elite Four's Pokémon." Suzie said with a smile. "I helped breed Prima's Dewgong and it gave birth to two Seel pups. She was so impressed by my work that she offered me a job to help breed all the other Elite Four's Pokémon."

"Wow, sounds like a pretty awesome job." Brock said.

"Yeah, it is." Suzie said, though she looked a bit sad. "Though I do miss working at my old parlor with regular customers instead of elite Pokémon trainers and rich people."

At this, Brock placed a hand on Suzie's shoulder and looked at her kindly. "Listen," he said, "if you miss all of that, then just tell Prima and the others. I'm sure they would understand. Besides, a job isn't great if you're not enjoying it. You told me you became a Pokémon Breeder because it's what you loved to do. And if having regular customers makes you happy with your job, then just go for it."

"But the customers who are associated with the Elite Four pay very well." Suzie said.

"Money doesn't buy happiness, Suzie." Brock said as he smiled at her. "In any case, I would rather see you happy than wealthy."

At these words, Suzie couldn't help but return Brock's smile. He was at times love-struck and could be a bit of a creep. But beneath all of that, he was a kind and caring person who was willing to do anything to make the people he cared about happy. "Thanks Brock; I needed that." She said.

"No problem. Anything for a friend." He said. After a few minutes, Brock soon became aware of how close he and Suzie were to each other. Blushing slightly, he backed away and coughed a bit. "Right…" he said awkwardly. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." As he was about to leave, however...

"How about I take these off your hands?" Suzie asked as she took the bouquet of roses from Brock. "Besides, I've always liked roses." She added as she smelled the flowers of romance.

"Um…thanks." Brock said. "Well, good night Suzie. See you in the morning."

"Good night Brock." Suzie said. As she watched Brock enter his room, she couldn't help but whisper "Sweet dreams."

* * *

Next morning at breakfast, many of Ash's friends noticed that he wasn't with them at the table. However, their concerns and worries lessened when Professor Oak explained that Ash had chosen to eat in his room in order to concentrate for the match. Meanwhile, Dawn and May had asked Misty why her eyes were so red, to which she hastily explained that she didn't get much sleep the night before. She couldn't tell them that she had cried in her sleep thinking about Ash. Fortunately for her, Suzie had entered the room with Brock before Dawn or May could press the matter any further.

As Misty hugged Suzie and introduced her to everyone, she couldn't help but notice that Suzie and Brock were particularly closer to each other than the last time she saw the Pokémon breeder. She shook it off and just assumed that the two of them hadn't really seen in other in a while and were just getting reacquainted with each other.

Soon afterwards, a staff member approached them and gave them all special cards with lanyard attached to them. He explained that as Ash's friends and family, they were to be given VIP amenities and seating. As soon as the man left, Professor Oak looked down at his watch and saw the hands set at 10:55 AM. "It's almost time." He stated as he rose from his chair. "We should probably get to our seats." The others nodded in agreement.

As Misty made her way to the exit, she was grabbed from behind by Serena. "I wanna talk to you." She said simply. They waited until everyone had left before Serena began. "I saw you and Ash over by the lake last night." She said and Misty could sense coldness in her tone. "What were you two doing?"

"We were just reconnecting, that's all." Misty said with a hint of uneasiness in her tone. "I haven't really seen him lately, so he and I decided to catch up a bit."

"I see." Serena said. She then motioned for Misty to lean in close to her. As Misty obliged, Serena whispered menacingly in her ear. "I'm keeping a close eye on you, bitch." Serena said with venom. "You may have been the first girl Ash traveled with, but I was friends with him long before he met you." A smile came across the Pokémon performer's face as she added, "Did he ever tell you about the kiss we shared?"

Misty's eyes widen in shock as those reverberated in her mind. "You're lying." She said through gritted teeth.

Serena could only giggle harshly at the gym leader. "It's cute how much you're trying to deny the truth. Face it, Waterflower, if you really loved Ash, you would have kissed him years ago. I was just quicker and more willing to than you. It would appear that you lost the battle for Ash's heart. So today, when Ash wins and all of his hopes and dreams come true, do what you do best and stick to the sidelines."

They soon heard the door to the restaurant opening to reveal Clemont and Bonnie. "Are you two okay?" he asked as his little sister looked on with concern.

"Oh yeah, we're fine." Serena said cheerfully. "We were just catching up, that's all. Right, Misty?"

"Huh?" Misty asked in confusion before snapping out of her daze. "Oh yeah, just…talking."

"Well we better get going." Clemont said. "Everyone's nearly at their seats." And with that, the four of them left for the stadium.

Soon, they found the others waiting in their seats near the edge of the arena. Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont sat in between May and Professor Rowan while Misty sat between Brock and Delia. "Misty?" Delia asked with concern as she saw the sad look on her face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Ketchum." Misty meekly responded. "I'll…I'll tell you after the match."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash was in his room looking over the Pokémon he had selected. He felt confident in his choices: Snorlax, Quilava, Donphan, Boldore, Kingler, and of course, Pikachu. He then glanced down at the electric mouse Pokémon and smiled. "You nervous, buddy?" He asked.

"Pika." The Pokémon said.

"Yeah, me too." Ash said sheepishly. "But I know we can do it! We've faced tougher challenges before and we've come out fine, right?"

"Pika."

"True, there was that time I turned to stone."

"Pika."

"And that time I almost drown preventing the end of the world."

"Pika Pi."

"Okay, I get your point." Ash said as he shot a playful glare at his best friend. "But most other times we've been fine. And besides, we're not alone buddy. We've got our friends to support us."

"Pika pi. Pika pika pikachu." The yellow Pokémon said in annoyance.

"Yeah," Ash said in agreement, "and she'll be there to support me…like she always has." He added as his thoughts went to Misty.

"Pika pi."

"I will, I will." Ash said. "I'll…tell her someday."

"Pika." Pikachu said warningly as sparks began to emit from his cheeks.

"Alright, alright! I'll tell her today!" Ash said hastily as he waved his arms back and forth with fright. Pikachu smiled as the sparks ceased. 'Twist my arm, why don't you?' Ash thought as he frowned at his friend. At that moment, there was a knock at his door. Ash walked over and opened it to reveal… "Prima?"

"Good morning, Ash." The Elite Four member said with a smile. "I'm to escort you to your match. Are you all set?"

"Yep! Got my Pokémon and any other material." Ash exclaimed with excitement as Pikachu leapt onto his shoulder.

"Very well," Prima said with a nod, "Let's go." The two of them walked in absolute silence until they reached a set of iron doors. "Beyond these doors is the beginning of the end of your journey." Prima said. "Are you ready, Ash?"

Ash turned to Prima with a determined look on his face and said "I've been waiting for this moment for almost eight years. Ain't no way I'm backing down."

"Pikachu!" The yellow Pokémon exclaimed in excitement.

The Ice Pokémon Master only nodded with a small smile. "Very well." She said. "I wish you the best…and good luck."

Almost instantly, the doors slowly opened allowing light to pour in and temporarily blind Ash. As his eyes adjusted to the sunlight, he soon found himself in the same stadium as the one he fought Lance in. The only difference was that it was completely packed with screaming, cheering spectators. As his eyes glanced toward the center of the arena, Ash saw Gary and Lance waiting for him. As he made his way toward the two elite Pokémon masters, Ash began waving at the crowd, whose cheers grew at his acknowledgement. A glance to his right gave Ash the chance to see his mom and his friends who were on their feet cheering their heads off. He caught sight of Misty and gave her a warm smile which she returned, though she looked a bit sad when she did.

Soon, Ash reached the center of the arena and was greeted by Lance. "Good to see you look well rested, Ash." He said to which the young Pokémon trainer nodded. "Are you ready for your match?"

"I was born ready, Lance." Ash said with fiery determination.

"Very good." Lance said. "But first, I need to make an announcement." The leader of the Elite Four then took out a microphone and turned his attention to the audience. "Welcome, everyone, to the match of the century between current Pokémon Master Gary Oak and newcomer Ash Ketchum!" He waited a few minutes while the crowd continued to cheer before he continued. "Normally we would have a regular battle with our combatants using six Pokémon. However, we have decided to turn this…into a tag-team match!"

His announcement was met with confused murmurs; it had never happened before in the history of Pokémon. Even Ash shared the same confusion as his friends and mother. Only Gary kept his composure. "Now I know many of you are confused by this, so let me explain." Lance said reassuringly. "First, the combatants will be paired with a partner and each trainer will get to use three of their Pokémon. They then will compete in three one-on-one matches with their opponents. Whoever wins the best of three will win the match."

Ash couldn't believe it; he would have to be paired with some unknown stranger and would have to rely on him/her in order to win the match and become Pokémon Master? He had gone from confident and cool to scared and nervous.

"If you would all kindly look at the screens above you, you will see our combatants and their partners." Every head glanced upward as the four screens showed individual pictures of Ash and Gary followed by empty picture slots just below. "Through research and facial identification, we have a list of trainers who each have three highly skilled Pokémon on them. The combatant's partners will be decided via randomized selection. Now…BEGIN!"

Instantly, the blank slots were showcasing thousands of faces in rapid succession. Ash watched the faces swiftly, trying to see if he recognized any of them, but they were moving too fast to be recognized. In the stands, Delia, Misty and the others were just as nervous as Ash was. What if the person he was paired with wasn't great? What if he ended up with someone he didn't know?

After a few minutes of agonizing anticipation, the photos stopped. Everyone's eyes widen in shock as they read the screens:

_  
_

Ash Ketchum & Misty Waterflower

__  


_  
_

Vs.

__  


_  
_

Gary Oak & Serena

__  


**Author's Note:**

> **And with that the first chapter of my Pokemon story has ended. Again, sorry if it is confusing or I got some facts wrong. I haven't watched the show since Master Quest, which is...season 5 out of 40? Needless to say, it's been a while. Some things to clear up:**
> 
> **The reason it's only three pokemon per trainer is because according to Bulbapedia, Misty and Serena each only have three pokemon with them that they use in battle.**
> 
> **Also, the reason I wrote this is because I have been a huge fan of pokeshipping my entire life. I paired Misty and Ash even before I heard the term "shipping".**
> 
> **Anyway, don't forget to like, comment, and follow this story to get more updates. Until then, this is AnimeFan299110 telling you all to catch em' all!**   
>  **.**   
>  **.**   
>  **.**   
>  **.**   
>  **Oh, and the next chapter of Family Matters will come out December 18th, I swear.**


End file.
